


The Playlist

by ultraviolethaz



Series: Prompts [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, i guess a tiny bit of angst?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 04:09:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19715938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultraviolethaz/pseuds/ultraviolethaz
Summary: Person B lends their sweater to Person A. When Person A is home, they realise they still have Person B's sweater and find Person B's iPod. Out of curiosity, Person A looks through Person B's music and finds a playlist titled with Person A's name





	The Playlist

**Author's Note:**

> Hi uh this could be really crappy so bare with me

After fumbling with numb fingers to find the key to his apartment, Magnus finally opens the door. Quickly changing his thermostat settings to a much higher temperature- even if it is going to cost him almost two days of wages to keep it set so high. The night slowly settles over the apartment and Magnus can firmly say he is boiling, having the heating up so high and a jumper on, probably wasn’t a good idea while he’s trying to cook some pasta. Slipping the jumper over his head and placing it on the back of the couch, he stops and looks at it for a second, completely forgetting that he had stolen Alec’s jumper earlier in the day.

Alec had been his best friend since middle school, they had been placed on a group project together and found they had more in common than they first realised. From then on, their friendship groups had merged, and they started hanging out after school almost every day. They had even gone to senior prom together in high school, both being so deep in the closet that they thought it was the perfect way to come out. In the end they had gone to different colleges, but they were only 5 minutes away from each other, neither one of them leaving the other behind. The pair even shared an apartment for a short time before Alec’s career demanded him to live on the opposite side of the city to Magnus- not like that mattered anyway because they still see each other every week for movie night and for games night with their friends.

Still staring at the jumper- for a little longer than he probably should of, if anyone walked in now it would look like Magnus had just seen a ghost. But no not a ghost Magnus could see the white wires of headphones hanging out the side of the pocket. Reaching forward he shoved his hand inside and pulled out Alec’s iPod, before even thinking what he was doing he unlocked it- Alec had the same password on anything _too predictable._ Rolling his eyes slightly at how easy it had been, he stopped, thumb hovering over the music app, he shouldn’t- _should he?_ It was wrong to snoop through someone’s personal things- _wasn’t it?_ Deciding that he shouldn’t, if he still wanted Alec to trust him ever again, Magnus placed the device onto the dining table and returned to his pasta.

Sitting at the dining table, chin resting on his palms, Magnus was still staring at the iPod. Weighing up all the questions he had running around in his mind. Would Alec be mad? Can I just do it, he doesn’t have to know? It’s only the music app, why are you being so paranoid? In the end he grabbed the device unlocking it and started looked through Alec’s music library. They had been friends for years, but this was something that Alec kept to himself, he never revealed what music he liked to listen to, always letting someone else choose the music in the car or at a party. Magnus just assumed it was out of embarrassment that the others would make fun of him, but that clearly wasn’t the case as Magnus scrolled down the list of songs, all of them generic radio songs. He pressed the back arrow at the top of the screen.

‘Playlists’

Maybe Alec had some moody playlists? Magnus had a few himself, maybe Alec was the same? He clicked. Reading all the titles, Magnus started to think they had the same Apple account, all their playlists were named the same. _‘chill’ ‘that kpop stuff’ ‘throwback’ ‘sad :( ‘‘untitled’_ hold on what was that. In between sad and untitled, read _‘Magnus.’_ , he shouldn’t click it, but he was curious not even reading the name of one song, he pushed the headphones into his ears and pressed play.

The music stopped playing, Magnus rubbed his eyes having started crying halfway through. He didn’t know what to think every song was meaningful, hiding messages some just screaming it out loud. If this was the inside of Alec’s brain when he thought about Magnus, Magnus was just as confused. There was one song that stood out for him, _‘Yours’_ he didn’t know how he hadn’t noticed before, but it was the embodiment of everything that he had ever felt for Alec. Every feeling he had ever had for his best friend right there on a plate.

_“Give me those eyes, I could die”_

Alec’s brilliant eyes, constantly changing colour every time they saw each other. Magnus always excited to find out what colour they had taken on, today it had been the lightest shade of olive. _Shit._

_“But is my shit still in your drawers?”_

He had found himself asking this question, all the times Alec had been in a relationship. When one boyfriend moved in for about a month Magnus wondered if he still had his drawer at Alec’s place. _The drawer never changed_

_“I wish I didn’t know you, you made me forget everything I’ve known”_

Their first fight, it had been horrible, they had never fought like that. It was over something stupid, but they didn’t speak for weeks. All that time apart, seeing each other on campus at college ad turning the other way and Magnus would think ‘if I had never met him my heart wouldn’t be broken’ _Shit again._

Lying in his bed, Magnus stared at the ceiling, thinking. Had he really loved Alec for this long without realising. _Loved. Shit._ Magnus thought back to al his past relationships, had he really loved any of them. There was Dorothea she was close; Magnus saw himself falling in love with her but then he could say the same about George, but they hadn’t known each other long enough. Alec was the one that was always there, at every fall and tumble Alec was there to pick him right back up. _Every goddamn time._

That’s when his phone buzzed on the bedside table. He rolled onto his side and grabbed his phone, a smile appearing as soon as he saw the contact name

**Alec: I just wanted to say goodnight, and don’t think that I forgot that you have my jumper**

**Alec: I’ll be out of clothes if you keep walking away with them**

Magnus smiled to himself as he typed a reply

**Magnus: We couldn’t have that, now could we?**

**Magnus: Goodnight <3 **

That heart. Unintentional. Yes, very unintentional. He had given Alec is heart all those years ago. But he trusted it wouldn’t be broken and maybe Alec had done the same, trusting Magnus to keep it safe. Swinging his legs out the bed, that was it. He slipped on a pair of shoes, grabbed Alec’s big fluffy blue jumper from the couch and the iPod from the table and walked out the door. There was snow falling everywhere and it was much too late in the evening to get a subway, but Magnus didn’t care he knew where he needed to be- granted he probably should’ve thought about his trouser situation before leaving but it was too late now.

He walked the whole way to Alec’s apartment building, looking up at the complex he could see there were no lights on. He pulled out his phone and rang Alec’s number, there was no way the doorman was going to let him in at such a late hour without previous confirmation. The phone dialled for what seemed like hours but when it finally clicked and there was a sleep filled _‘hello’_ from Alec on the other end. Magnus pressed play on the song he had been trying to choose for the whole walk over.

_“Damn you look so good with your clothes on, and I’m not trying to come off too strong”_

_“I wanna love you with the lights on hold you ‘til the nights gone”_

Magnus could hear Alec on the other end of the line moving about, the rustle of bedsheets and then a “ _What are you doing?”_ for magnus to only reply _“SHHHH”._ The rest of the song played, Magnus still standing in the cold with his phone speaker pressed to the iPod, bringing the phone to his ear to hear nothing but Alec breathing, he listened for a second before he spoke

“So, what do you say?” More rustling on the other end and Magnus looked up as he heard the door of the apartment complex opening, there was Alec dressed in nothing more than his pyjama shorts and a robe. Magnus lowered the phone and ended the call. Looking in the other man’s eyes the whole time. The olive colour that he saw earlier hadn’t faded, yet the eyes were coated in a layer of tears, that hadn’t broken the surface completely. Magnus knew his face was red, he could feel it, but as soon as Alec surged forward, crowding his space, a warm hand on the back of Magnus’ neck pulling him impossibly close. All thoughts of the freezing cold melted away; it was Alec. _Him and Alec._ No one else in the world, not even the sound of the males pilling out of a club shouting drunken words, pulled them out of the feeling.

“I say yes”

“To what?”

“Whatever, as long as it’s with you” A smile that Magnus was sure could light up the whole world, took over Alec’s face as he pulled Magnus back in for another kiss, a lot sloppier than the first and too much smiling. But they were both so happy “We should get you inside you’re freezing, tea?” Alec offered, still holding onto Magnus’ face just to provide some warmth to Magnus’ skin. _Definitely the only reason._

They retreated inside to Alec’s apartment, and as Magnus would say. _The rest is history._

**Author's Note:**

> The songs mentioned in this are 'Yours' by Aidan Alexander and 'Lights On' by Shawn Mendes 
> 
> Other songs on the playlist include :  
> Drive All Night by Joan  
> Saturday Nights by Khalid  
> It's Not Living (If It's Not With You) by The 1975  
> Level Up by Sigrid  
> Body by Julia Michaels  
> In Case You Don't Live Forever by Ben Platt
> 
> Thank you for reading!!


End file.
